Discomfort
by Kaynara
Summary: Oneshot set after OIS. KayleeSimon. Response to the prompt: “Simon bent Kaylee over....”


Discomfort

By Kaynara

---

One-shot set after OIS. Kaylee/Simon. Response to the prompt: "Simon bent Kaylee over..."

---

Other participants: Leiasky, BigBadJayne, ItsaWash, Leighkhol and Tamsibling.

Thanks to Leiasky!

---

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"I'm positive, Kaylee."

"Hate wavin' just to show you...well."

"Kaylee, I'm certain I don't mind. Just...go on. Show me."

"Okay. Hold on a sec, just gotta...okay. Okay, here we go."

Silence.

"Nara?" she ventured. Peeking out through mussed hair, she braved a glance at the vid screen. "You ain't sayin' nothin'..."

Inara tucked a stray piece of raven-black hair behind her ear. In the distance, a fire crackled, the light casting a soft, golden glow around Inara's crown.

"I—huh," the Companion said.

"I-nar-a."

"Baby, you're gonna be fine. I'm certain that Simon can take care of—"

Kaylee shook her head vigorously.

"Nuh-uh."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ain't goin' to Simon with this," she said stubbornly.

"Kaylee." Inara's black eyes were large with concern. "I realize that the nature of this particular problem is...well, sensitive. But unless Mal's hired another medic in the time I've been gone, I don't think you have a choice, sweetie."

"Nara, you gotta understand. Simon's and my relationship's real fragile right now."

"Are things between you two becoming more serious?"

"Well, sure. Sure! I mean we're talkin' more. Hell, we talk almost every night before bed."

"Talking is good," Inara agreed. "And has the relationship progressed physically? Surely a surgeon of Simon's aptitude has untapped stores of talent." She smiled broadly, and Kaylee couldn't help grinning in return.

"Wellll…last week when we was getting' off the mule…"

"Yes?"

"He took my arm so I wouldn't fall."

"I—oh."

"He just gets so jumpy around me. Maybe I can wait a while longer. Till he ain't so nervous all the time."

"Honey, we don't have years."

She chuckled at the expression of abject horror on Kaylee's face.

"I'm teasing, Kaylee. I'm confident no one can resist your charms for long."

"Maybe I'll just wait a week or so," Kaylee tried. "Till things are more settled-like?"

"You know I adore you, mei-mei."

"I know you do, Nara."

"So it's with love that I say this." Inara's dark eyes narrowed on Kaylee's lighter ones. "You're nuts if you wait even a day longer."

"But, maybe—"

"No buts, Kaylee. I mean...what I meant to say was…you know what I mean." Inara's lips curved in a playful smile that accentuated her already lovely features. "Why is it that I loose all pretense at dignity whenever we talk?"

Kaylee grinned.

"Sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize. Now, will you go see Simon?"

"I just can't." Kaylee sniffed a little and, because she didn't have any tissues, swiped her nose on the sleeve of her coveralls. She felt all manner of silly for getting teary-eyed over somethin' so small, but she couldn't help it. "I really wish you was here right now, Nara. Been wishin' that ever since you left. Just now the pain's a little more...stinging."

"I know this is difficult, mei-mei. And...uncomfortable."

"Ya might say so," Kaylee muttered.

"But I don't see any alternative."

"Maybe...I could go talk to the cap'n."

"Mal?"

"Well, he ain't hired another cap'n since you left," Kaylee teased.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor," Inara chuckled. "Do you really want to go to Mal though? For this particular problem?"

"Well, I mean, he's got experience with..." Kaylee shrugged. "You saw for yourself, Nara. Remember when he was—?"

"Oh, I remember! And you'd feel more...comfy...with Mal..."

Kaylee smiled at the disbelief on Inara's face. Course Kaylee's relationship with Serenity's captain hadn't ever been so complicated as the humped-up one Inara had with the man.

"Ain't exactly giddy at the thought of goin' to the cap'n...but if it's a choice betwixt him and Simon..."

"Just promise me you'll do _something_, Kaylee. And soon."

"I swear, Nara."

"I miss you, sweetie. Good luck."

"Xie xie," Kaylee said. She waved at Inara before closing the connection. "Think I'm gonna need it."

Sighing, she started up the ladder to find the captain.

---

She found him on the bridge, boots propped up on the console, a star chart spread open over his lap. He wasn't looking at the chart but at the sky, the expression on his face unreadable. She guessed he'd been sitting there awhile.

"Hey, Cap'n. Okay if I come up?"

He glanced over, and it was a second or two before he managed to curve his lips in a smile, but when he did, it was genuine.

"You know you're always welcome on the bridge, Kaylee."

She stepped onto the bridge, sliding the door closed behind her.

"You got a minute, sir?"

"Sir? Uh oh, what'd you do? The ship crashin'? No? You and River didn't bring another kitten on board..."

"Not since you threatened to throw poor Mittens out the airlock."

"I woulda."

"You wouldn't even!"

They shared a smile.

"What's the what, lil' Kaylee."

"I, um. I gotta show you somethin'."

"Okay."

"The somethin'...it's under my clothes."

For a long moment, he simply stared, eyes blinking every so often when they got too dry. After a pregnant pause, he stumbled to his feet, and would have fallen had he not gripped the chair back for support.

"Kaylee. You know I...you're a pretty girl. Or, um, woman. And ain't no one questioning what a catch you are. Beautiful. One might say. It's just, you and me...me and you...the two of us ain't...what I mean to say, Kaylee, is—"

She sighed dramatically and began unbuttoning her coveralls.

"Not tryin' to get you in the sack, Cap'n. Just need to show you somethin', dong ma?"

Mal cracked one eye, still rambling on about moral boundaries. The word "decorum" got stuck in his throat and he gaped a little before leaning in for a closer look.

"Sweet Ye su, what's that?"

"It's a—"

"I know what it is, Kaylee. Was a rhetorical question. Why ain't you been to see the doc yet?"

"That another rhetorical question, Cap'n Smarty-Pants?"

"Ain't we feelin' smart today."

"Yeah, it smarts alright," she muttered, wincing.

They both jumped at the sound of someone knocking, firm and impatient at the door to the bridge.

"What's going on up here? Why's the door shut? Is someone naked?"

"Just your wife," Mal hollered back. He shrugged at Kaylee, mouth curving sheepishly. "I just can't resist sometimes."

"It's okay, Wash," Kaylee called out. "Can come on in."

"What!? Kaylee, you really wantin' _more_ of an audience for this?"

"If it means gettin' me outta seein' a certain audience of one, I'll show half the population of Persephone."

She swiveled her head to see Wash standing in the doorway. His mouth hung open as he watched Kaylee offering the captain a view of her hindquarters. She straightened up and smiled ruefully.

"Hi, Wash."

"Um. What are you guys doing?"

"Kaylee seems to have mistaken me for the doc," Mal said dryly. "You know the fella. Lily-white skin, few fewer scars. Can't speak to a pretty girl without trippin' over his own tongue."

"Yeah, it's a wonder I mixed the two of you up," Kaylee muttered. She flickered her eyes at Mal before turning to smile sweetly at Wash. "Can I show you somethin', Wash?"

"I, um." He barked out a nervous chuckle and took a step back. "Think I better ask my wife first."

"You up here, Husband?" As though on cue, Zoe's voice sailed around the corner before she poked her head inside the door. "Seems everyone's up here," she observed, stepping gracefully onto the bridge.

"There she is. My wife. My _beautiful_ wife." Wash scurried over to take her arm. "Come in here and stand next to me, my little peach."

"What's going on up here?" Zoe eyed Wash quizzically before turning to appraise the others. "Kaylee, honey. What's that there on your...oh. Well."

"Good. Zoe's here...so then you two ladies can just...shiny." Mal snaked an arm around Wash's shoulder and muscled him off to the side.

Zoe lifted a brow at the matching red faces of her captain and her husband. Sighing, she crouched down so she could see more clearly.

"Kaylee, baby, you need doctoring," she murmured, snorting. She had the grace to look chagrined when Kaylee fixed her with a glare.

"You and the cap got some experience with this stuff, right? _Medical_ experience?" Kaylee turned hopeful eyes on Mal, who looked stricken.

"No offense, Little Kaylee. But I'd just as soon not see that part of your anatomy again any time in the near ever. Go on, now. March your...uh, self, down to the infirmary and see the doc."

"But, Cap'n—" she whined.

"No, buts, Kaylee." Wash started to giggle then, and Mal rewarded him with a deadly glare before continuing. "Now I know this ain't the best of situations, mebehaps a mite uncomfy, but, well, doc's a trained professional. Surely he won't be, uh, makin' any, uh, cracks—"

The captain broke off, suddenly real interested in his own belly. He tucked his chin into his chest, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Fine," Kaylee murmured, her own lips twitching now. "Make me the butt of your jokes."

Wash snorted and buried his face in his hands. Zoe's eyes were tearing in her effort not to chuckle.

"Hey," a gruff voice boomed from the hallway. "What's goin' on? I'm bored. Why you all hangin' out on the bridge? Hey, door's locked. You gonna let me in?"

"NO!"

---

"I just wish you'd come to see me sooner."

She watched him move about the room, lowering the privacy blinds and hitting the button to secure the door locks. He touched a hand to the small of her back and guided her gently over to the exam table.

"Like a week ago, when you first noticed the problem."

"I'm sorry, Simon." She ducked her head, her face flushing a warm peachy-pink under the infirmary flourescents. "Guess I was just embarrassed is all."

"But I'm your medic, Kaylee." He frowned as though he didn't quite see what the issue was, and Kaylee wondered how someone so smart could be so, well, dense, sometimes.

"It's my job to patch you up," he continued. "Like you do with Serenity."

"Well, sure," she agreed. "But Serenity don't gotta drop her shorts so I can examine her, Simon."

"Ohhh. I see." The light of realization sparked in his pretty blue eyes, and Kaylee let out a soft sigh. He really was far too swai for his own good. "Kaylee, listen to me. I'm a doctor. Your doctor. There's no need to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable when you have a problem, no matter what that problem might be."

"Well, yeah, you're my doctor, Simon. But we're also sorta…ya know." She offered him a pointed grin, lashes lowering flirtatiously.

"When you're on my table, you're a patient. That's it."

Kaylee arched a brow.

"That's it?" she echoed. She bit her lip, annoyance sliding into her tone. Embarrassment forgotten, she lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "You mean...you ain't gonna look even?"

"I—um. You know, Kaylee, we should probably get started here."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, Simon." She unbuttoned her coveralls and wriggled them down over her hips before turning to face the table.

"You don't want…a gown?"

"Ain't worth the trouble," she muttered on a sigh.

Simon nodded and set to work examining her. He traced a gloved finger over tender skin, and she hissed in pain.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Well, it's infected, all right."

"Kinda figured as much." It was hard to sound huffy when half your backside was on display.

"There's some puss…I'll need to clean it properly."

"Sounds..real sexy," she muttered. "Am I gonna live, Doctor?"

"Oh, I expect you'll make a full recovery," he murmured.

He crossed to the cabinets and selected a few supplies before retaking his place by her side.

"I'm going to need to give you a couple injections."

"Shots?" she said, squirming a little despite herself.

"Sorry," he said again, though he sounded kinda distracted. "Hold still, please."

" 'M sorry," she said.

"The artwork is really rather nice. They did a good job...though not so much with the cleaning bit. Still, the picture...I like it."

"It's—"

"I know what it is, Kaylee."

She turned her head to arch a look at him over one shoulder.

"I guess you would," she said softly.

"Just one more thing, Kaylee…."

"Hmm?"

"Next time you have a, um, medical problem...please, please come to me instead of going to the captain. For the sake of my ego. All right?"

She felt her face grow hot…hoped it was just her face.

"I'll do that, Doctor," she said, grinning.

Simon bent Kaylee over the exam table and got to work.

---


End file.
